


Функционал китайских имен

by Turmalin



Category: chinese culture - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Даже те, кто уже болтает по-китайски без словаря, могут запутаться во множестве имен персонажей исторических дорам. Потому вот вам мини-руководство по китайским именам – от самых простых современных до головоломных древних.
Kudos: 7





	Функционал китайских имен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How do Chinese names work?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557941) by idarklight. 



Функционал китайских имен  
[How do Chinese names work?](https://cfen.si/2019/03/24/sinology-sunday-how-do-chinese-names-work/), автор **idarklight** , разрешение на перевод получено

_ Хотя главный персонаж дорамы «Закрывшись в одиноком замке», чью роль исполняет Ван Кай, в Китае известен как Сун Жэнь-цзун, его фамилия – Чжао, а имя – Чжэн. Сун Жэнь-цзун – это храмовое имя, которое можно перевести как «император Жэнь-цзун династии Сун».  _

Даже те, кто уже болтает по-китайски без словаря, могут запутаться во множестве имен персонажей исторических дорам. Потому вот вам мини-руководство по китайским именам – от самых простых современных до головоломных древних.

Китайские имена делятся на две категории:  
1) 姓 ( _син_ ) 氏 ( _ши_ ) и  
2) 名 ( _мин_ ) 字 ( _цзы_ ).

姓氏 ( _синши_ ) можно рассматривать как фамилию – имя рода, семьи, которое оставили нам предки. А 名字 ( _минцзы_ ) – это наше собственное имя. Сейчас фамилию обозначают знаком 姓 ( _син_ ), а имя - знаком 名 ( _мин_ ), но в прежние эпохи им придавалось иное значение.

**姓 ( _син_ ) – фамилия**

Иероглиф _син_ состоит из знаков «женщина» (女) и «рождение» (生). Многие историки считают, что изначально этот иероглиф должен был указывать на мать носителя фамилии. Но во времена, о которых до нас дошли письменные источники, на территории Китая уже не одно тысячелетие бытовали патриархальные порядки.

Многие из сохранившихся древнейших фамилий прежде были _син_ , и обычно их легко отличить по наличию «женского» знака – 姜 (Цзян – как у Цзян Вэня, но не как 江 у Цзян Шуина или 蒋 у Цзян Синя), 姚 (Яо), 姬 (Цзи), 嬴 (Ин), 姒 (Сы), 妘 (Юнь), 媯 (Гуй) и 姞 (Цзи).

**名 ( _мин_ ) – имя, данное при рождении**

Иероглиф _мин_ состоит из знаков «рот» (口) и «ухо» (夕) – то есть, это собственное имя (на которое откликается тот, кого им назвали). В современном Китае им и обозначают имя, которое обычно состоит из одного-двух иероглифов, выбранных родителями, хотя в последнее время очень популярны мин, состоящие из трех иероглифов и, значит, трех слогов (например, Янцяньси).

В некоторых родах требуют, чтобы первый знак _мин_ у всех мужчин одного поколения был одинаковым, хотя в наши дни во многих семьях это правило не соблюдают или, наоборот, соблюдают не только для мужских, но и для женских имен. Порядок именования зачастую бывает установлен уважаемым предком или покровителем семьи. Самым известным примером здесь могут служить Четыре Мудреца (Мэн-цзы, Цзэн-цзы, Янь Хуэй* и Цзы Сы, внук Конфуция): все они пользовались порядком именования поколений, который устанавливался, чаще всего, главой государства.

К примеру, иероглиф чуй (垂) в имени китайского актера Кун Чуйнаня (孔垂楠) – это часть _мин_ у всех мужчин из 79го поколения потомков Кун Фу-цзы, Конфуция (за исключением небольшого сообщества в Корее), и этот порядок именования в 1766 году установил император Цяньлун.

В том же поколении, что и Кун Чуйнань, родился корейский актер Гун Ю (Гун = Кун), потомок потомка Конфуция, который отправился в Корею в 1351 году, сопровождая китайскую принцессу, и чей род, единственный за пределами Китая, сохранил фамилию Кун до наших дней.

В последний – на сегодняшний день – раз вопросом установления порядка именования поколений в роду Кун занималось республиканское правительство**. Интересно, не приведет ли этот вопрос в следующий раз к межправительственному конфликту, если глава одной из семей рода Кун будет жить на территории континентального Китая, а другой – на Тайване?

_____________________  
* ученики Конфуция  
** правительство [Китайской Республики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0) (Тайвань)

_ В имени актера Кун Чуйнаня есть иероглиф «чуй», который также присутствует в именах почти всех потомков Конфуция в 79 поколении. _

**氏 ( _ши_ ) – клановое имя**

Поскольку на протяжении эпохи династии Цин кланы утрачивали свою значимость, клановые имена ( _ши_ ) постепенно объединялись с фамилиями ( _син_ ). Хотя нет четких сведений о том, как это происходило, к концу эпохи Цин китайцы именовались только с помощью _син_. Однако, многие решали использовать _ши_ или титул в качестве _син_. Например, потомки Конфуция носят фамилию ( _син_ ) Кун, хотя изначально это было клановым именем ( _ши_ ). Настоящая фамилия ( _син_ ) Конфуция была Цзы (子). Еще больше путаницы вносит то, что по-китайски его называют Кун-цзы (孔子), но цзы (子) здесь используется как почтительное обращение*, а не потому, что, называя кого-то, следует использовать одновременно и его _ши_ , и его _син_.

_____________________  
* 子 – уважаемый учитель (наставник)

**字 ( _цзы_ ) – второе имя***

_Цзы_ – это имя, которое получают юноша или девушка, взрослея и получая образование. Вторыми именами прежде пользовались лишь представители высшего класса. Если у вас появилось _цзы_ , большинство знакомых впредь, обращаясь к вам, будут пользоваться им. _Цзы_ может сочетаться с фамилией, а может использоваться само по себе. Например, имя Чжао Яо, героини одноименной дорамы, – это ее _цзы_. А имя Лю Жуши (очень советую посмотреть байопик о ней, «Нити времени») состоит из ее фамилии ( _син_ ) Лю и ее второго имени ( _цзы_ ) Жуши. Она куртизанка, и потому взяла себе второе имя.

_Чжао Яо в одноименной дораме – пример персонажа, известного под именем цзы, вторым именем._

_____________________  
* не путать с 子 (цзы)!

**号 ( _хао_ ) – псевдоним**

**Хао** – это прозвище, которое человек выбирает себе сам. Обычно псевдонимы используют артисты и писатели, чтобы запомниться. Некоторые исторические деятели остаются в памяти людей под псевдонимами ( _хао_ ). Лучшим примером здесь может служить поэт, политик и гурман эпохи Сун, Су Дунпо. Его псевдонимом названо знаменитое блюдо «свинина Дунпо».

__

_ Многие императоры династий Мин и Цин известны под девизами их правлений. Например, император Юнлэ из дорамы «Имперский век» (скоро на экранах).  _

**庙号 ( _мяохао_ ) – храмовое имя**

_Мяохао_ – это имя, которым называют умершего императора, чтобы воздавать ему почести в храме предков. Всех императоров династии Сун обычно называют их храмовыми именами ( _мяохао_ ): Сун Чжэнь-цзун, Сун Жэнь-цзун, Сун Хуэй-цзун.

Храмовое имя обычно состоит из двух иероглифов: первый – прилагательное, описывающее достоинства императора, а второй – или цзу (祖), или цзун (宗), и оба они переводятся как «предок». Цзу обычно указывает на императора, бывшего основателем династии.

Например, храмовое имя императора Сун Жэнь-цзуна значит, что он был гуманным или милостивым (как-то раз его советники яростно спорили с ним, но он милостиво плевать соизволил на все их доводы).

**年号 ( _няньхао_ ) – девиз эпохи правления [какого-то] государя**

Императоров династий Мин и Цин – таких, как Цзяцзин и Канси, – обычно именуют с помощью _няньхао_ , девизов их правлений, выбранных самими императорами. _Няньхао_ можно использовать вместо выражения «правление [какого-то] государя»: например, 1669 год – восьмой год эпохи Канси.

До династии Мин у многих императоров бывало по нескольку девизов правления (сменявших друг друга), потому тех императоров редко обозначают с помощью их _няньхао_. А в династиях Мин и Цин у каждого императора был лишь один девиз, потому в их случае девизы обычно используют вместо _мяохао_ , храмовых имен.

Кстати, на Тайване эта система, некоторым образом, сохранилась до сих пор: период после 1912 года именуют 民国 (Миньго, эпоха Республики, правления народа).

_ Эштон Чэнь, исполнивший главную роль в фильме «Попай Шаолиня», известен также под именем Ши Сяолун (имя Ши носят все последователи хань-буддизма). _

**Прозвища героев цзянху* в произведениях жанра у-ся****

В романах и дорамах жанра у-ся, а также в криминальном мире, многие носят прозвища или клички, обычно указывающие на их способности. Эти крутые кликухи персонажи (или персоны) порой выбирают себе сами, а порой получают от других.

В криминальном мире известно прозвище Гуйцзяньчоу (鬼见愁, «Видя его, духи тоскуют»), принадлежавшее У Дуню, продюсеру, который сейчас руководит почти всеми экранизациями романов у-ся – к примеру, вскоре выходящим сериалом «Handsome Siblings». У Дунь был человеком «Короля-селезня» [Чэня Чили](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chen_Chi-li#United_Bamboo), отца актера «Барона» [Чэня Чухэ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baron_Chen).

_____________________  
* Цзянху (江湖) – применительно к дорамам, это вымышленные сообщества вольных (не состоящих на госслужбе) мастеров боевых искусств.  
** У-ся (武俠) – это приключенческий жанр китайского фэнтези (литература, телевидение, кинематограф), в котором делается упор на демонстрацию восточных единоборств (с) [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8F).

**法名 ( _фамин_ ) – монашеское имя**

Китайские буддисты и даосы, принимая монашеский обет, получают новые _син_ и _мин_ от своих наставников. В романе [«Путешествие на Запад»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%88%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B4) каждый из учеников монаха Саньцзана получил новое имя, начинавшееся с общего для всех знака: Укон, Унэн и Уцзин. Самого Саньцзана часто зовут просто Тан Саньцзаном – то есть, Саньцзаном из империи Тан.

Сейчас все последователи основной ветви буддизма берут себе фамилию Ши – краткую форму имени [Сиддхартха](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8). Есть информация, что эта фамилия предназначается лишь для тех, кто действительно собирается стать монахом, но мастер боевых искусств Ши Сяолун тоже носит эту фамилию, потому нельзя с уверенностью утверждать, что правило именно таково.

Кстати, некоторые переводчики трактуют имена католических святых как фамин.

_ У представителей народа хуэй (например, у Ма Тяньюй) фамилия Ма – сокращение от имени Мухаммед. _

**Китаизация имен**

И у представителей хань*, и у людей из других этнических групп часто встречаются фамилии, в разные эпохи дарованные им правителями. А порой необычные фамилии изменяли сами их носители, чтобы не выделяться.  
Например, в исторических документах отражено, что проживавшие в [Кайфэне](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%84%D1%8B%D0%BD#%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5) евреи получили в дар от императора Мин фамилии Ай, Ши, Гао, Гань, Цзинь, Ли, Чжан и Чжао.

Представители разных этнических групп порой делали первый знак своего имени китайской фамилией. Например, фамилии актрисы Тун Лия, тунгуски, и актера Тун Давэя, манчжура, происходят от распространенного среди потомков клана Цзюйрчэнь имени, Тунъя Хала (Tunggiya hala). Многие китайские мусульмане носят фамилию Ма (например, Ма Тяньюй) – сокращение имени «Мухаммед» в китайском переводе.  
Кстати, фамилия Мадины Мемет – тоже перевод имени «Мухаммед».

_____________________  
* титульная нация в Китае


End file.
